Talk:Chuck Versus the Goodbye/@comment-26358824-20150430205936
The final episode was a disappointment in so many ways. First, the fans did NOT deserve the ending that was served up. Chuck was many things, smart, well written, creative, funny, a spy story with action and adventure, an omage to the importance of family. But more than anything else, it is Chuck and Sarah's love story. As a general rule, I dislike romance stories. I watched the show because of the other positive qualities it possessed. Yet, I got sucked in like most Chuck fans, and found myself rooting for the unlikely pair to find happiness. Given the support of the fans, who saved the show from cancellation till season five, the writers and creators owed it to the fans and the characters, to provide us with a better ending. I'll say it again. Owed. So long as the show as in production the creators and writers got PAID. As a married male, my favorite Sarah moments in the show were not when she was strutting around scantily clad (though as a male I would be lying if I said I minded), but were rather those moments when Sarah was happy and content due to her relationship with Chuck. Yvonne S. was able to provide brief moments where Sarah was able to shrug off her killer spy personality and be normal. As the show progressed, Sarah transformed into a partner with Chuck, in the best sense of what a marriage can be. The two merged into one. Sarah's strength eliminated the weaknesses Chuck possessed. Chuck's humanity helped Sarah become the woman she was meant to be. Each complimented the other in a way that made each of them whole as individuals, something neither could be without the other. Casey was incorrect in saying Chuck had made him and Sarah soft. Chuck humanized two broken people who were cast adrift and alone in life. Chuck made them part of the extended Bartoski Family, he gave them a way to belong as people. To end the show the way it did, took away the human element of the Chuck the show. Sarah without her memories was NOT the same ruthless spy as she was before she met Chuck. She was a hollow shell of her former spy self, headed for a mental collapse. Sarah helped Chuck find confidence in himself and in return Chuck had helped Sarah regain her humanity. To rob the characters and the fans of a positive ending was the wrong thing to do. It might have been creative and fun for the producers and writers, but it was the wrong thing to do for the rest of us. All the turmoil of the final episodes would have been fine. Just let Sarah regain her sense of belonging with "her Chuck." She doesn't even have to regain all of her memories. Yvonne S. is more than talented enough as an actress to convey the recognition of the fact she loves her husband even if she can't remember why. A great reference to the first episode would have been a play on Chuck's disappointment with Sarah for lying to him. Sarah responded angrily she had not "Chuck, I didnt' ask you to believe me, I asked you to trust me! Do you trust me Chuck?!" to which Chuck responded "yes." Chuck could have asked Sarah to trust him that she loves him, that they were happy and content as a married couple before Sarah lost her memory. The show could have ended with the exact same story line but just before fading to black have Chuck ask Sarah if she trusted him after the two kiss in their effort to restore Sarah's memories. Sarah could give Chuck one of her trademark patented smiles that would melt any male and sincerely responded with a tearful "yes, I trust you Chuck." Fade to black. Fans are happy. Sarah and Chuck don't have to have a perfect ending. They, and the deserving fans, DO GET the knowledge the couple will stay together and given Chuck's drive to "fix" everything for those he loves. Sarah's trust in Chuck will be her contribution to the relationship and they will move forward together. I loved this series. I enjoy watching it on Netflix. I will not watch the last episode again though. It ruins an otherwise wonderful and improbable story. The everyman gets the wonderful girl and is happy. The disfunctional family is repaired. Friendships restored. The supposedly unobtainable girl finds out its she's happy being like everyone else. The appeal of Chuck was all of our lives have problems that cause us pain. We rooted for the characters because it gave us hope that the problems we face in our lives were resolvable as well. Sarah and Chuck deserve happiness together. I hope the effort is made to make a movie and provide both the characters and the fans with a solution to the awful way the series was ended.